Snow Maiden
by Huntersblessing1990
Summary: When Niamh Allen started Monsters University she hoped to sail below the radar, however the best laid plans don't always pan out as she is quickly discovering, head hunted by one of the more obscure sorority's on campus she gains attention from some of the big monsters on campus as well as making friends with those considered the bottom of the barrel this surely wasn't the plan.


**Hi everyone and welcome to Snow Maiden I hope you all enjoy it and I will strive to update as often as I can, although I will say that I have just bought a new laptop (my last one epically died) so I still getting to grips with the ins and outs of the new system.**

**So without further ado let me just iterate that I do not own Monsters Inc, Monsters University nor any of its characters, although I do own Niamh and various OCs, thank you and please enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Monsters University**

I gazed out the window of my car as I pulled into a parking space of the expansive grounds of my new school, Monsters University it had been my father's Alma Mata and I knew from his stories as a child that he would be proud I was attending his old school even if I wasn't permitted to join the scare program as he had. Instead I would be taking a course in Veterinary Science with an emphasis on the exotic, a subject I was very passionate about, and therefore wasn't overly fussed about being inhibited from entering the scare program. Slowly I climbed out of my car intending to get registered and find my dorm before I even considered moving my luggage, with that in mind I grabbed my handbag checking I had the essentials before locking up and heading further on to campus. As I made my way into more densely populated areas, the whispers and glances began but I didn't allow it to bother me I had dealt with such behaviour my entire life as had my mother and sister before me so I simply ignored them and continued walking.

Eventually I had to pause and consult one of the campus maps in an attempt to orientate myself and work out where the registration building was located. Only for my musings to be interrupted by an orange squid like monster wearing an obnoxious bright yellow shirt with the words 'Smile Squad' written in bold letters, unfortunately the colour did nothing for him making him appear absolutely ridiculous and his voice only added to that evaluation.

"Hi I'm Jay and I'm here to say registration is that a way" he informed me in a sing-song voice which grated on my nerves gesturing to the path on my left as he did so, but I gave the smaller monster a smile and nod of thanks before I headed on my way.

It wasn't long before I found the registration building, and unfortunately this led to an encounter with another member of the 'Smile Squad' this time large a female monster named Shay whom quickly handed me the required orientation pack before ushering me into the building behind her to get my photo taken for my student identity card only to find a queue had formed. With a sigh I reached into my bag and pulled out the book I was currently reading to pass the time only for that plan to fly out the window when someone tapped my shoulder, forcing my to turn around to face the culprit. I was surprised to find a small green Cyclops monsters looking at me with expectant eyes, as though he was waiting for an answer to some question that I must have missed.

"Sorry did you say something?" I queried fully turning to face the smaller monster, only for his singular eye to widen with some sudden realisation and gaze at me in awe as though he was seeing the sun for the first time and to be honest his expression kind of freaked me out.

"Your, you're a Snow Maiden aren't you?" he questioned his singular eye widening further although that didn't seem possible at the moment, and unfortunately his question had drawn the attention of several nearby monsters, which wasn't a good thing in my opinion.

"Yes I am, but I would much prefer you kept that information to yourself" I informed him my voice low and laced with warning as my eyes narrowed threateningly, although both appeared to go over his head as his expression suddenly resembled that of a child who thought Christmas had come early.

"Why would you want to keep something so awesome a secret?" he questioned once more his expression still alight with delight though his voice held a twinge of confusion.

"If you know what I am, then you know my kinds history and let me just inform that tragedy for some of us is still occurring" I answered memories from my younger days beginning to emerge, memories I would rather forget, fortunately my reminiscing was interrupted by the small Cyclops.

"Sorry I guess I got a little over excited, my name's Michael Wazowski but my friends call me Mike" he introduced himself holding out his hand for me to shake, which I did so with caution despite my appreciation for the change in topic.

"Niamh Allen" I replied still feeling slightly apprehensive about the small monsters knowledge regarding my heritage, but despite my concerns I would have to trust Mike to keep my secret.

"So is this the queue for photographs?" Mike asked his tone slightly sheepish as though realising that his earlier behaviour was highly inappropriate.

"Yea, unfortunately it looks like we may have a bit of a wait on our hands" I explained glancing ahead of me to find the queue hand decreased but not to a point where it would be my turn any time soon, "so what are you going to be studying?" I questioned looking to make small talk in an attempt to pass the time.

"Oh I'm a Scaring Major, what about yourself?" he informed me, and I had to admit his answer surprised me, I had assumed that he would be studying Door Technology or some form of Engineering not Scaring but I guess that's what I get for judging a book by its cover.

"Me well I'm going to be studying Veterinary Science with a focus on exotics" I responded once I had overcome my initial shock, passion for my subject leaking through my tone causing Mike to laugh as he picked up on it.

"Sounds like you're as passionate about Veterinary Science as I am about scaring" he observed with a chuckle, and for the first time since we met and after our slightly bumpy start I felt myself relax around the small green Cyclops and in all honesty I could see the pair of us becoming good friends providing he was able to keep his mouth shut concerning my heritage.

It was amazing how quickly time passed when you're having fun and Mike was certainly a great guy to have around, as he was not only an interesting conversationalist but also entertaining as well and before I knew it, it was my turn to have my picture taken. With this in mind I quickly scribbled my mobile number down on a piece of paper for Mike before waving a hasty goodbye just catching the elated expression on his face before I entered the photographer's room. With the door shut behind me I was confronted by another member of the 'Smile Squad' this time it was a green two headed male reptilian monster that introduced himself as Kay. After introductions it didn't take very long before I was fully registered my I.D card being the final step in achieving such, as I strode out the registration building an official student of Monster's University I kept an eye out for Mike but it appeared as though the Cyclops was either still inside or vanished into the masses.

As I stood at the bottom of the steps contemplating what to do next knowing that dorm entry wouldn't be permitted until 2pm and it was only 12:30 now, I had some time to kill before then. Just as I was debating on a course of action my phone rang, and after a spot of rummaging in my bag I was able locate the item in question, proceeding to press the green button to answer all without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello" I greeted as I started rummaging through my bag once more in search of my purse as I was starting to crave a sludge latte and from conversations with current students I knew there were a number of excellent sludge shops on campus.

"Oh hi Sam, what's up?" I questioned still searching for my elusive wallet, "yea I just finished registration just about to go and find myself a decent sludge latte" I replied to the male on the other end of the phone.

Sam was a white draconic monster standing at a height of 6ft 5in towering over my petite 5ft 4in, with large leathery wings, long forked tail, piercing gold eyes as well as razor sharp claws and fangs Sam was the perfect candidate for the scare program and he was, having been top of the Sophomore class just last year my cousin certainly had a bright future ahead of him if he kept it up. However seeing as I had been living with his family for the past seven years he behaved more like an older brother than a cousin, and I couldn't really blame him considering how horrific my childhood had been.

"Okay I'll meet you by the club booths in about 15-20 minutes" I agreed eyeing the assortment of brightly coloured stands only a matter of meters from the registration building where I stood "okay see you then, bye" I confirmed rolling my eyes at my cousins over protectiveness before hanging up.

With a sigh I slowly meandered my way towards the various clubs seemingly eager for new recruits, my craving for a sludge latte temporarily forgotten. Slowly I worked my way through the throng taking in the focus of each club before moving on. I had to admit I was impressed by the variety of clubs on offer, with a club seemingly for everyone I was spoilt for choice. Wandering around, I noticed clubs for everything from the typical debate and art clubs to more obscure pursuits such as botany and polka and I had to admit some really drew me in but I knew I had to be selective with any club I joined as my course once the semester got in full swing would be hard work I was sure.

As I continued to peruse the stands, there was one club that drew my eye the Baking club! Most monsters after initially meeting me would never believe that I had a passion for baking, but it was true. To me baking was mixture of art and chemistry creating the perfect blend of ingredients to make something truly beautiful but tasty as well, fail and it may just blow up in your face. Approaching the booth I noticed that the monster behind it was definitely female and feline in appearance sporting fur the colour of a raven's feathers, long flowing crimson locks that were currently held back by a black headscarf with holes cut into it to allow her furry black ears to poke through. As I drew closer I realised she was mixing what looked like cookie dough, clearly the club felt a practical demonstration would draw in more interest but that strategy had apparently fallen flat as many monsters were striding past without so much as a glance in the stands direction. Upon reaching the stand I saw both her ears twitch in my direction before her crimson eyes that perfectly matched her hair met my own mismatched pair.

"Hi there you interested in joining the Baking club?" she queried temporarily abandoning her task of mixing cookie dough to properly chat with me, although her tone was slightly sceptical.

"Definitely, my names Niamh by the way" I informed her holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Niamh, I'm Bastet president of the Baking club" she introduced herself reaching out to shake my hand, however after only a second of making skin on skin contact Bastet released a gasp and her eyes flashed white, causing my own to widen in shock before she was forced to release my hand to grasp her head as though she were in pain swaying dangerously on her hind paws.

With only a seconds hesitation I had vaulted the table covering the distance between us just in time to catch her just before she hit the ground, clearly whatever had happened had shaken her quite a bit. Carefully I lowered her to the ground till her head rested on my lap, glancing down I noticed she was still conscious which was a positive, if she had lost consciousness then that would have been more than a little problematic especially as everyone appeared to be ignoring the minor drama unfolding not a metre from them.

"So about me joining the Baking club" I began deciding that talking about the club would be a safer topic of conversation than what had just occurred, "how do I sign up?" I quipped glad to see the feline was starting to look slightly more coherent.

"There's a clipboard on the table if you write your name and contact details on there, I'll contact you later in the week. We've got a big bake sale coming up to raise funds for the local wildlife sanctuary to build a new enclosure so that will be your test bake most likely" she informed me, her voice barely above a whisper, the new information intrigued me making my own elven ears twitch , but before I could enquire further we were interrupted.

"Oh my god what happened?" a shrill voice asked from above, turning I found a male and female monster standing above us.

The male monster was relatively unremarkable, but was wearing the same white apron as Bastet so I could only assume he was a member of the baking club. The female monster however looked lethal and was clearly not someone to cross, like Bastet she was feline in appearance but rather than being completely black she had a golden coat sporting black rosettes across her fur strongly reminding of the leopard I had once at the zoo. I had to admit once I got a closer look at Bastet's fur I could faintly make out rosettes on her coat as well creating the possibility that the pair of felines were related.

"If I had to guess I would say she collapsed due to dehydration and possible sunstroke, thankfully she's remained conscious throughout so no need to take her to the hospital, but I would advise plenty of fluids and lots of rest" I explained but secretly knowing it was something else entirely, and judging by the look on the golden felines face she shared my suspicions.

"Thanks" the surprisingly husky voice of the female monster uttered; suggesting that the shrill tone from earlier belonged to the male still standing beside her looking stunned, a thought that made me wince. Swiftly the golden female moved forward to lift the smaller black furred feline into her arms seemingly planning to carry her home, only for me to have a sudden epiphany.

"Wait" I called after a moment's hesitation rushing to catch up to the taller female before she got too far ahead, "here make sure she drinks all of this and eats these, it will help rebalance her sugar levels" I explained calmly placing the bottle of water and homemade chocolates on Bastet's abdomen knowing the golden female would be unable to carry them as she had her hands full.

Job done, I turned on my heels and headed back the way I had come to the Baking club stand where the male monster was still staring straight ahead with a shocked expression looking utterly lost. Clearly the monster before me was lacking in the brains department, as well as the brawn department if his appearance was anything to go by but for all I knew he could just be in shock, well it was time for him to snap out of it.

"Yo dude, where this form I've got to fill out?" I queried standing calmly hands on hips in front of the booth, and thankfully my words seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"Oh sorry here" he apologised in the squeaky voice that confirmed my earlier suspicions regarding he being the owner of the shrill voice, passing me a clipboard with the required paperwork on it before he started babbling. "Hey thanks for helping Bastet, I really appreciate it" he informed me as I began filling out the required information "if anything happened to her I don't know what I, I mean the Baking club would do without her" he informed me his eyes almost sparkling at the thought of the aforementioned cat, plus his slip up combined with the small amount of drool hanging from his lip made me eye him with suspicion and a hint of disgust.

"Look I did what any other decent person would have done so don't read too much into it" I explained my tone cold and expression calculating as I completed the paper before me "do me a favour next time you see Bastet tell her I said get well soon, and that I'll hopefully speak to her when she's feeling better" I continued before placing the completed paperwork on the table and turning on my heel to continue on my way to carry on looking at the various displays.

As I resumed looking at the various club stands I kept an eye out for Sam, who unsurprisingly was late, although I couldn't begrudge on this occasion as he had promised to stop on his way and buy me a sludge latte, although my patients was wearing thin. As I wandered I couldn't help but dwell on what happened back at the Baking club stand, was Bastet some sort of touch telepath or seer if that was the case then I would have to keep an eye out for her after all it was in my nature to protect others with gifts like my own. Continuing on I swiftly pushed all thoughts about Bastet and her potential gifts to the back of my mind, at least temporarily enabling me to focus on the stands around me. Finally grounding myself once more I soon immersed myself in the clubs around me, speaking to various presidents putting my details down for a couple of clubs including the Swim, Archery and Martial Arts clubs, so I would have a backup if nothing came from the Baking club.

I also managed to have a chat with some of the sororities on campus. I quickly shot down the thought of joining Python Nu Kappa or PNK as it was often referred to, as all their members looked alike which was decidedly creepy, Eta Hiss Hiss (HSS) was another I didn't feel I would fit in due to the simple fact they were all goths of which I wasn't one. Slugma Slugma Kappa (EEK) was a possibility but they all appeared to be fitness nuts and although I enjoyed a good workout I wasn't near as dedicated as they all appeared to be. Slugma Kappa Theta (EKO) was another sorority I felt I wasn't suited for as every female in the group were quite large and just from speaking to their president and observing the other members of the house they were bullies plain and simple.

Argma Slugma Argma (AEA) were quite a laid back bunch and if it weren't for the fact that the president had admitted that many of them were barely scraping through their courses I seriously would have considered joining them when rush week arrived. However I didn't want to be placed in a situation where if I was trying to work on a paper or study then I didn't want to be disturbed or distracted constantly by my housemates. The final sorority I spoke to I had very high hopes for, Chi Phi Argma (XOA) were a group very much on my wavelength. They weren't a very large sorority having only five members currently but every last one of them were majoring in some form of science, none of them were scaring majors which meant no dealing with housemates practicing their scares at all times of the day as my cousin sometimes did. Furthermore they often did trips as a sorority on weekends from camping to zoo visits, and occasionally they would support charity events including the upcoming fundraiser at the local wildlife sanctuary.

I got so involved chatting with Harsha the president of XOA that I completely lost track of time, forgetting that I was meant to be meeting my cousin whom despite his habit of always being late was probably looking for me by this point. However I had to admit Harsha was an engaging character and was a beautiful monster to behold; she was a draconic type monster like Sam and easily rivalled him in height pushing well over 6ft without measuring her horns. But whereas Sam's scales were white Harsha's were a radiant gold colour, which perfectly complimented her emerald green tresses and reptilian eyes. Trailing behind her Harsha also sported a long golden tail at the end of which was a tuft of fur the same colour as her hair, combined with her glittering white fangs, razor sharp claws and twisting gold horns on her head made me think that despite her beauty Harsha could be incredibly intimidating if she wanted.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you" a familiar voice hollered behind me, causing me to turn curious to learn where the ruckus was coming from, only to find the imposing figure of my cousin Sam striding towards us.

"Oops guess I got side tracked" I mumbled under my breath, although Harsha must have heard me as my comment was followed by her lilting laughter.

"You know when I said I would meet you by the club stands, I surprisingly meant by the club stands" Sam informed me sarcasm lacing his tone as he reached me.

"Sorry I got distracted" I explained eyeing his fraternity jacket with suspicion, as it appeared different to his old one or maybe it was just new.

"Whatever, at least your safe" he uttered handing me the sludge latte I had been craving since before I spoke to him and in a thermos cup too, no paper cups for me!

"I take it you two know each other" Harsha observed a gentle smile on her face as she regarded the pair of us though I could have sworn her expression hardened when she glanced at Sam, although I could have been mistaken.

"Yea this goofs my cousin" I explained gesturing towards the now spluttering male a mere foot behind me, causing the draconic female to laugh once more, while I noticed Sam was sporting a faint blush not that I could blame him after all if I wasn't straight I would have been flirting with her myself right now.

"Well in that case it was nice meeting you Niamh, and please do come and find me during Rush Week I'm sure you'll be an excellent addition to our sisterhood, but until then goodbye" she informed me before turning on her heel and striding away with her head held high, and before I could respond my cousin was dragging me away in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it so please read and review, note constructive criticism is more than welcome however if you have nothing constructive to say then please keep your opinions to yourself.<strong>


End file.
